Captain Diabetes
Captain Diabetes is the alter-ego of Scott Malkinson in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''.'' Appearance and Personality "''As Captain Diabetes, Scott Malkinson calls upon the devastating power of diabetes. Captain Diabetes is a Brutalist archetype who combines punishing melee knockback moves with an annoying desire to hang out." - Character Sheet description Captain Diabetes seems to consider himself a "traditional" hero, working to protect the citizens of South Park from all threats...even themselves. He confiscates Randy Marsh's car keys to prevent him from driving while drunk, even promising to return them when Randy is sober. By his own admission, he's difficult to anger unless in a state of diabetic shock. However, there are two things that will upset him in short order; being farted upon (which the New Kid exploits to set off his Diabetic Rage without the use of sugar) and hearing people claim that he got diabetes by being farted upon. History (IN-PROGRESS) Captain Diabetes sides with Coon and Friends for most of the Civil War with the Freedom Pals. He is introduced during Night 1, with The Coon assigning The New Kid as his sidekick for their mission to track down a lead on the Scruffles case; all they have to go on is that she's "a stripper with a dick tattoo". The Bowels of the Beast After meeting the New Kid outside the latter's house, Captain Diabetes leads him through the neighborhood towards the home of Human Kite, where they can use a shortcut to reach their real target. Along the way, they find Randy Marsh keying his wife's car in a drunken stupor; when he expresses his intent to drive up to the liquor store, Captain Diabetes confiscates his keys. This forces him and the New Kid into a fight with the drunken Randy; after defeating him, they continue to Kite's base (the attic of his house) and use a zipline to reach the north side of South Park. After warning the New Kid to be careful, since South Park is "a different place at night", Captain Diabetes brings his sidekick to the local strip club: The Peppermint Hippo. With the front entrance barred by a bouncer, they sneak in through the window in the men's washroom. After extracting information from a pair of VIP Johns (and then beating them up) and tricking the DJ into abandoning his turntable for a moment (by giving him a drink tainted with boogers, cum, rat feces, and the New Kid's farts), they finally find their target: Classi, who immediately attempts to escape through the staff room. Captain Diabetes and the New Kid are forced to deal with Classi's stripper coworkers, including the massive Spontaneous Bootay. (MORE TO COME) Combat As a Brutalist, Captain Diabetes specializes in dealing heavy damage at close range. His abilities make him surprisingly versatile as long as he has a foe in range, enabling him to control the position of himself and his foes, bolster his defenses with Protection effects, and inflict heavy damage to multiple enemies at a time. If used properly, he can become a nearly self-sufficient fighter who pierces enemy lines to wreak diabetes-fueled havoc. His field ability is Diabetic Rage, which allows him to move heavy objects indicated by a green base. Abilities * 'High-Fructose Death Wave '- Brutalizes and knocks back foes. * 'Coma Combo '- Brutal double-punch with knockback. * 'Sugar Rush '- A Dash attack that grants Protection. * 'Insulin Shock '- Knock back and Slow foes, and gains protection. Quests Given * The Bowels of the Beast Gallery Trivia * Captain Diabetes is a parody of The Hulk, relying on surges of anger to give himself incredible strength. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole